More than the stars
by Ms.pond
Summary: the half human doctor, Rose Tyler and the life they have after the rest have gone


The tardis sound broke the doctor and roses kiss. Rose ran to the faded blue box but it was too late. Her doctor was gone. He left her once again on this beach she dreaded.

The doctor watched her cry and scream. He only wished she would see that he was there. The same old doctor, same personality, memories and endless love for her. Rose then turned and walked up to him.

"tell me this," her voice cracking, "will I ever see him again?"

The doctors heart sank.

"Rose, you can't. I'm sorry. But, I am the doctor too. I remember everything. I feel everything."

"No you aren't. I'm sorry. But, you are just a clone. You arent him."

The doctor was growing angry.

"Rose, I know it doesn't seem right. I get it. But, I am not exactly LIKE the doctor. I AM the doctor. It's me!"

"Stop talking like that!" she yelled.

"for the sake of your understanding, fine. He is gone, rose. For that I am so endlessly sorry. But I feel everything 'he' does. I know everything 'he' knows. And, god damnit rose, I-...'He'... loves you."

Rose looked up into the Doctors eyes. They were the same beautifully deep brown that they always were. The same eyes that she would look into when the world was ending. The same ones that would turn her fearless in the face of the daleks. She started to think that maybe the doctor was really...her doctor.

"One thing then doctor," she spoke more confidently now, "why would you stay here to live a boring old life with no tardis, or far off galaxy, or time travel? Will you be ok coming home everyday to a boring house without adventure?"

The doctors heart soared at the sound of her calling him the doctor once again.

"Rose Marion Tyler. All I ever wanted was to come home to you."

With that she grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him. Her beautiful lips against his. His hands wrapped around her waist. She smiled through the kiss and the doctor blushed. His single heart stopped. He was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman. She let go and he let out a sigh as he realized he forgot to breathe.

Rose stood on her tip toes, still holding onto his lapels, and whispered in his ear.

"I have always loved you, Doctor."

He smiled and his brown eyes grew teary. He moved his head slightly to kiss her on her warm, flushed cheek. The wind off the waves of the bay grew colder. Rose shivering slightly. In one quick movement his blazer was off and around her shoulders. He then grabbed her hand. He was always shocked at how it fit perfectly in his.

They walked as a pair to the car that Pete sent for them. Hand in hand.

They fell asleep almost immediately on the car ride home with her head on his shoulder.

Rose and her doctor.

The doctor awoke to the smell of Jackie's tea. The aroma flowed through the whole house. He stretched a bit and felt it odd that as a human how tired you can get.

He surveyed this new room. Soft purple walls glowing in the morning light. It was fairly large with a high ceiling, arches and 5 bay windows to the beds right. His bed sheets were white and toasty. Pictures where placed around the room of rose and her family. One of Jackie and Pete's wedding. Another of rose and her father. Then his eyes stopped upon one picture. It was a sketch. Beautifully done. It was of him and rose. They where sitting in the grass of New New York. Laying on his jacket and smiling at each other. Rose drew this. His cheeks flushed as he was filled with love for that girl. 1 pink rose was in a vase on the nightstand. A women's clothes falling out of the wardrobe.

This is Rose's bedroom.

His blazer hung on the back of the door. He was only wearing his boxers.

that last thing he remembers was rose falling asleep on his shoulder in the car and it pulling him into a dream state. He was so happy. And for the first time in a long time...he wasn't lonely.

The from the corner of his eye he realized he wasn't alone in this bed.

Rose.

He always remembered how beautiful she looked as she slept. When she would doze off in the tardis he remembered that he was so taken with her. Always wondering what she was dreaming of. If he was in those dreams. He always wanted to lie down next to her and hold her close to him. He wanted to feel her warmth. He always loved how she smelled. Like honey and autumn.

She lay on her side facing the doctor. Her hand above her head. Her golden curls falling around her face. They caught the yellow light of the morning. She was brilliant. Even asleep she was the most beautiful thing the doctor had ever seen. All of time and space and she was the most brilliant.

The doctor started to think about how he would never see the tardis again. He thought about how he would never see the stars. He was grounded to earth. Never to return. The mad boy and his blue box. Now just the mad man. He would miss Donna. But, not too much. For she was part of him. The doctor would never hear the tardis noise. But, he didn't have too much time to mourn because he was laying next to someone who meant more than the stars to him. Living a domestic life wasn't without adventure because he had rose. Every moment is an adventure. That's all he ever was looking for when he traveled. He wanted someone to wake up next to. He needed someone to make him forget the terrors of the time war and the blood of the people who depended on him. That's all the doctor ever wanted. Here she was. So the tardis was off flying through time with him. Just a different him. So the doctor came to a conclusion. To the silly old doctor, All was well.

The light shining through the curtains was too bright and he didn't want her to wake. As quietly as he could the doctor got out of the warm bed and walked towards the windows. He was mostly successful until he tripped over a bag and hardwood floor. So much for keeping rose asleep.

Rose sat up in bed. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt. she looked stunning. She had that sly giggle of hers as she took in the sight.

The doctor was wearing only his boxers, lying on his back and all the contents of the bag scattered around him. He was a bit clumsy in his new part human form. They stared at each other for a moment. He held his breath and then let it go in a laugh as he realized how ridiculous he looked.

Then he stood up a bit embarrassed. The doctor sat on the edge of the bed and sheepishly covered himself in blankets. Then, he took roses hand in his. Bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it sweetly. Rose blushed and giggled.

"Good morning, doctor." she said in a gallop.

"Good morning, rose. It's been quite a while since I have actually slept! I never had too. Feels weird being this human."

" Poor doctor. Stuck in our tiny little human heads!" rose joked.

The doctor smiled. There was an unawkward pause.

"Rose, for the first time in a long time, I don't feel lonely."

"I'll make sure you never do again." with that she kissed the doctor on his cheek.

"you got a bit of stubble there, doctor!"

"that's right! I have to take care of these...human...aspects, don't I?"

Rose gave him one of her laughs when she sticks her tongue to her top teeth and smirks. The doctor really loved her.

"come on then! I smell some of my mum's tea! I'll get you a cuppa. Go ahead into the bathroom. It's right down the hall. Mum got your suit cleaned and you can shower if you'd like."

"Ill get right on that." the doctor winked with a smile.

God, rose loved that smile. How his eyes wrinkled up and got so bright. She loved everything about that man. It was finally hitting her that he was here to stay. In the back of her mind she felt awful for the doctor, the full time lord. He was alone. He never got to stay with her. But, she knew what he did was for the best. Rose knew that the time lord would be happy knowing that she was happy. Maybe if the meta-crisis regeneration doctor knew what the time lord felt, then maybe it worked both ways. So rose decided that that was good enough for now. This world needed a doctor.

(Several months later)

Christmas eve.

The house smelled like cinnamon, mint and red wine. It looked like a dream. The halls were decked in holly and huge tree graced the living room and the warm glow of candles seeped out of every doorway.

The Tyler Christmas Party.

Around 200 elegantly dressed guests filled the Tyler mansion.

The doctor was dressed in a black tuxedo with a bowtie. His hair as wild and foxy as ever. Sporting his classic black converse.

He entertained the guests with his bright personality and they were so taken by his brilliance. People buzzed by talking about their yachts and hairdressers.

The doctor was all around enjoying himself. fitting in as a human.

Then, there she was.

Rose Tyler emerged from the top of the grand white staircase.

Her dress was floor length and ruby red. It hugged every curve. The dress caught every glimmer of light. It swooped high on her neck and was sleeveless. decorated with sequins. Her golden hair was curled and lay lazily down her back. Her blood red lipstick and sparkling eyes could be seen from the ballroom.

The doctor stopped mid sentence. He was so taken with her. She never looked so beautiful. Everyone in the room fell silent. the doctor couldn't think, breathe, or speak. His single heart was beating out of his chest.

She slowly walked down the winding staircase. Rose was very confused by the commotion. So she blushed which only made her more naturally stunning. She reached the end and walked up to her doctor.

"what's everyone quiet for? is the something wrong?" she whispered and scanned the room.

He couldn't catch his breathe.

"no rose," he laughed nervously, "they are looking at you. You look...fantastic."

She blushed hard.

"well, thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, doc." she winked and kissed him on the cheek.

The crowd started talking again slowly. The compliments were endless.

The night went on and they met billionaires, the president, company owners, and inventors. The food was so divine and the music played all night.

Finally, one song caught the doctors ear. A slow song. Called "Falling slowly".

"I don't know you

But I want you

All the more for that

Words fall through me

And always fool me

And I can't react."

The doctor walked to his love and spoke in her ear as she was talking to a guest.

"may I have this dance?" he spoke. His voice low.

Rose excused herself from her conversation.

"why, of course." She whispered in his ear.

They moved to center of the dance floor. The doctor placed his hand on the small of rose's back. Her hands on the doctors shoulders. No space between them. Cheek to cheek.

The music played.

"take this sinking boat

And point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice

You have the choice"

"it's been a long time since we have danced, doctor."

"I s'pose it has. The london blitz I believe."

She laughed in his ear. Dear god, he loved that laugh.

"Doctor?"

"Rose."

"I'm so glad I set foot in the tardis that day."

He smiled. Remembering when she left her whole world behind.

"did I mention it travels in time?" he had said that day. That was the best day of his life. The doctor and rose. Traveling through time and space.

"Quite right, too" then he kissed her on the cheek.

The music sang

"and the games that never amount to more then their meant

We will sing along."

"Rose Tyler,"

"Doctor.

The Doctor whispering in rose's ear. "I used to be so alone. I was so scared that I would live forever, alone. Being the last time lord. I was always so hateful to myself. I cause all this death and destruction. The oncoming storm, bringing danger in my wake. I'm so guilty. Or at least I was.

Rose, you made me a better man. You showed me that I'm not alone. You brought me out of the dark. I am so thankful for you, Rose. I'm so sorry that maybe you deserve better than me. But, I am going to do right by you. I don't know what you call us. The doctor and rose. But I would like to call you...my wife."

The song:

"Falling slowly

Eyes that know me

And I can't go back"

The doctor got down on his knee. He was so nervous. The doctor was never nervous. This was it. The crowd realized the occasion and gathered in a circle around the couple.

"Rose Tyler," He spoke low. His voice warm and loving.

"With you I saw the wonders of the world more brilliantly then ever before. The stars shined brighter when you were with me. With you I found the best in myself. You make me happier than anyone has in 900 years."

The crowd laughed at that.

"I can only hope I made you just as happy. That day at canary wharf I thought I would never see you again. But here you stand. More beautiful than ever... God, you are just stunning. So, it's my honor to kneel before you tonight. I am going to ask you, that stupid old question tonight on this dance floor. And before I get interrupted again, I would like to say this: Rose Tyler, I love you. And I'm wishing on every star we have ever seen together that you love me just as much. Rose? Will you...marry me?"

The doctor opened a small box. Inside was a small emerald gem. Alien. The same one rose had found on a planet in the horse head nebula. A tear rolled down rose's cheek. And one rolled down the doctor's.

"Who else would I pick, moron. Yes!" she was crying. Rose, laughed and jumped into the doctors arms. They kissed long and hard. She was so happy. This was what she dreamed of every night. The doctor and rose. Husband and wife.

Everyone clapped and yelled. Rose was suspended in air as the doctor held her.

People congratulated them. Jackie and Pete hugged the hell out of both of them. Jackie was a crying mess. And the doctor was sure he saw a tear roll down the great Pete Tyler's cheek. The doctor then took the ring out of its case. It's was amazing. The rock glowed ever so slightly and rose swore the ring was singing quietly. Humming.

The doctor swore this was a dream. Everything was too perfect.

(Later in the evening)

Rose had disappeared from the doctors sight. He was caught up in conversation. So, the doctor went off to find his fiancé among the guests.

He peered around the halls and main ballrooms. Where had she gone too? The doctor started to worry. This was unlike rose. She wouldn't run away from her own party. The doctor worried something was very wrong. Maybe she was having second thoughts. The doctor felt a pit in his stomach. As he was turning flushed, he walked out into the hallway by the back entrance. Suddenly, a scarf or blindfold of some sort wrapped around his eyes. This startled the doctor. Suddenly his worries were gone.

"Catch me if you can, space man." rose's voice was hushed and sounded like it was dripping with molasses.

She wrapped the scarf around his neck. She was in a long white winter coat, gloves, a hat and a scarf and was headed for the back door. She was laughing.

The doctor was laughing too. Rose was out the door. He put on his long trench coat, adjusted his scarf and ran out after her.

They kept on running into the woods behind the house. The snow was up to their ankles and it was a full moon. The stars shone so bright you could have sworn you were among them.

Rose was probably 10 feet ahead. The doctor will tell you he was going easy on her. Rose was giggling with excitement as they leaped over sticks and dodged branches. Finally, they reached a clearing in the woods.

Rose stopped. You could see their breath in the cold Christmas air.

She looked gorgeous, still. The full moon shillouetting her body. Out of breathe she managed to say,

"I have a surprise for you"

The doctor looked at her questioningly.

"this way doctor!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the edge of the clearing.

Rose started, "Doctor, you have given me a gift that has changed my life. You took me to play among the stars. You showed me the wonders of the universe and taught me how to be a better person. But, you gave me a gift even better than that. You gave me you. You are the most important being in all of existence and you love me. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend, or husband. So the only way I can think to repay you is this silly thing I've been working on. I've been building something with my dad. It's not the same. It's not special. But, I hope it helps calm your endlessly brilliant and wondering mind. "

She led him over to an object covered in a tarp. Rose held her breath and ripped off the sheet.

There stood ... the tardis.

It was freshly painted blue. Tardis blue. No blue like it in the universe. It stood the same dimensions. The same sign on the front saying "pull to open". It glistened. It looked like it had the moment the doctor first found it. Standing tall and beautiful like she always had. This box could take him anywhere he desired in the world. He couldn't believe it was sitting in front of him.

"rose," he doctor spoke through his breath. He was speechless. Tearing up again and fumbling. His long nervous fingers ruffling his hair.

"it's not bigger on the inside or anything. It's just a box. I am not capable of all that time lord technology. Can't travel. But, it's yours. I didn't know if you'd like it or not but I mean it looks just like her. You really don't have to keep it. You probably hate it. Why did I go reminding you? God, I'm so stupid. I can take it down if you wa-"

The doctor swooped her up in a tight kiss. He was crying. He was so happy. He couldn't believe it. She built him a replica tardis. He never wanted to let go. She was warm in the cold air. All snuggled inside his jacket.

"really if you don-"

The doctor put a finger up to her lips.

"I am so in love with you. I cannot thank you enough. Rose Marion Tyler, I am so endlessly in love with you. This is absolutely brilliant.

Rose smiled. She had done right by her doctor.

"oh,right! Doctor. There is one more thing."

"what's that?"

"open it."

This was his first christmas gift in many years.

He felt the tardis. His hands smoothing over the freshly painted wood.

His old hands felt the door handle. He opened the tardis door.

Inside it was just a police box. White walls. A small desk and a phone.

"in the top drawer" rose said softly.

The doctor opened the top drawer. He couldn't believe his eyes.

His sonic screwdriver sat inside the desk drawer.

" You have got to be kidding, rose!" he was overjoyed.

She laughed "it works too."

"No! You are joking!" he said fiddling with it's features.

"Yeah! Since I work at this worlds torchwood they have lots of alien tech. I was working on one ever since you left the first time. This is my 12th prototype. Closest I've gotten. I knew it was time you had it."

He set down the sonic. He walked over to rose. He put his fingers on her chin to lift them up to his face. With their foreheads touching he looked into her beautiful eyes. Rose saw that the doctor was crying. Softly. Unable speak. It was all too much.

"This is the best christmas I have ever had." his voice was shaking.

She kissed him. She put her hand on his jawline and the other on his waist inside his jacket. The doctor had both of his hands on her cheeks. Rose pulled off slightly. Just enough to speak.

"I love you more than the stars."

The doctor smiled. For he knew it was true. Then he said,

"and I can say confidently that I too, love you more than the stars."

Rose knew it was true. She then started to cry because the doctor loved the stars so fiercely and infinitely. And The Doctor of Gallifrey loved Rose Marion Tyler of Earth, more than the stars.

The doctor led her out of the tardis like he always did. Hand in hand.

The doctor looked up to the sky. It was snowing. Finally. Really snowing. It was beautiful. How many Christmases the doctor had seen and it didn't snow. Now, the night he would never forget, it was snowing.

They walked back to the house. The doctor and rose.

And it was christmas.

This was my first fanfic. I was really surprised how it turned out. I'm not even a writer in any sense. But, hey. Why not? I love Doctor who so much I thought if I were to write one it would be of them. I sort of want to write more after this. Maybe their wedding or about their kids.

I would love to hear your comments. Don't be too mean. :)

Love,

McKenna.

(Whovian)


End file.
